Hotel
by Panquem
Summary: Nos enviaron en un viaje para representar a la escuela, pero accidentalmente nos hospedaron en un motel; Basado en un suceso casi real. Korrasami, por supuesto, Lemmon, ¡LEMMON PARA TODOS!


Los rostros de Asami y Korra no tenían precio. Acababan de llegar de un largo viaje y lo único que ansiaban era descansar para las competencias de la tarde. La escuela las había "invitado" a participar en el torneo universitario de artes marciales para ser las representantes de los Fire Ferrets; les pagaron el transporte, les dieron uniformes y corría por cuenta de la institución el hospedaje...el cual...

-¿Es...un..motel?- La voz de Asami resonó dentro de la camioneta.

-Claro que no...- Bolin, otro estudiante de la escuela se había ofrecido a ser el chofer porque necesitaba el dinero y conocía mejor que nadie la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

-Pero...no es que haya ido a muchos...es decir, nunca he ido a uno, pero está escondido ¿no? quiero decir, la entrada, la entrada del ...hotel está muy escondida y- Un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Korra mientras trataba de explicar.

-Chicas, si la escuela dice que es un hotel, es un hotel- sentenció el muchacho- Además está cerca del gimnasio donde pelearán-

Minutos después pedían en la recepción sus tarjetas, ellas se quedarían en el segundo piso y Bolin en el tercero, políticas escolares.

Llegaron hasta su habitación cargando con sus maletas y por segunda vez en el día, se quedaron en shock.

-Hay...una sola cama-

Tenían que admitir que la habitación era enorme; justo a la derecha de la entrada se podía ver el lavamanos, más al fondo el baño y a la izquierda una regadera monumental. A unos pasos se veía una enorme cama frente al tocador el cual sostenía un espejo gigante, la televisión era sostenida por lo que parecía ser un tubo de metal, al fondo en la esquina un sillón color mostaza y una mesa con un par de sillas, la gran ventana estaba cerrada por unas cortinas en blanco y negro.

-Tendremos ...¿Qué compartir la cama?-susurró Korra sin dejar cargar su mochila incómoda.

Asami no respondía, ambas seguían en la puerta del cuarto, la ojiverde no había parpadeado en mucho tiempo, la morena la miró y entró al cuarto deteniéndose en seco metros más adelante.

-Es mi imaginación o el tubo es para...-

-Si- le cortó la ingeniera

-Y quisieron poner ahí la televisión...-

-Si-

Asami suspiró con enojo murmurando lo tacaña que era la directora Beifong al enviarlas a un lugar como ese, giró su rostro al escuchar como Korra se dejaba caer como niña sobre la cama.

-Relájate Asami- su cabeza se movía entre las almohadas tratando de ubicar a su amiga que comenzaba a revisar el lugar, frunció el ceño al sentir su cabello enredarse con algo, paso su mano por la cama.

-Asami- le llamó sosteniendo en alto el objeto, la aludida se alejó de la ventana para acercarse a ella-Son...¿condones?-

La pelinegra los tomó enseguida y gruño completamente molesta.

A Korra no le molestaba el asunto, le hacía gracia haber terminado en un hotel/motel con su crush desde la preparatoria.

-¿Ya viste la regadera?- preguntó su amiga, Korra bufó y desganada se levantó hacia el baño-¿Puedes verme?- se detuvo y giró de frente a un espejo gigante. No podía ver más allá de su reflejo.

-No- contestó dudosa

-¿Y ahora?- la voz venía del reflejo.

-No-

La hermosa cabellera de su amiga se asomó por el otro lado del espejo.

-Esto es la regadera-

3 enormes espejos formaban las paredes de la regadera.

-¿Segura que no puedes verme?- Korra bostezó y negó tapando su boca.

-Korra ¡esto es un motel!-

-Asami- respondió somnolienta- lo único que me importa es esa enorme cama de allá, tenemos 3 horas para prepararnos para el torneo, los cristales son de una vista, deja de preocuparte-

Asami la miró y señaló el colchón mostaza que se veía a través del espejo, estaba más que claro que ese sillón en una esquina estaba hecho para algo más que descansar, Korra levantó los hombros despreocupada y se dirigió a la cama dejando a la ojiverde analizando la regadera.

 _-Incluso tiene una barra para sentarse...o hacer...cosas-_ se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a la morena que había comenzado a roncar; no le molestaba el supuesto hotel con su triste intento de parecer decente cuando tenían una pequeña puerta en la entrada para pasar la comida, para, ya saben, cuidar la privacidad- _¡No es mi culpa que mi estúpido ex me haya llevado a tantos moteles!, soy una chica con necesidades, no me juzguen...y ahora debo compartir un cuarto erótico con..._ \- Un sonoro ronquido la sacó de sus pensamientos; sonrió sonrojada, estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando notó un interruptor _-No me digas que...-_ lo apretó y al instante una línea de focos iluminaban el contorno del techo de la regadera- _El maldito colmo -_ Lo apagó y decidió imitar a Korra, sólo que a ella le tomó más tiempo conciliar el sueño, admiraba las facciones de la morena bajo la luz blanca del techo _-Una iluminación adoc, supongo-_ Su cabello corto caía descuidado sobre su cara, sus brazos flexionados lucían igual de fuertes que cuando estaba despierta, su boca, sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin dejar de roncar, Asami rió por lo bajo.

Estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando notó que la luz comenzaba a molestarle, se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, buscó con la mirada cansada los interruptores, estaban del otro lado de la cama. Una mirada traviesa se formó en su rostro, se relamió los labios y con lentitud, disfrutando cada movimiento, pasó su brazo derecho sobre el cuerpo durmiente de su amiga, mordió su labio inferior cuando pasó su pierna derecha; los interruptores no estaban tan lejos, pero quería saborear el momento.

Estaba a horcajadas del cuerpo de su compañera que no había dejado de roncar, Korra tenía el sueño muy profundo y ella no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

Su cadera se movió sobre ella sin tocarla, quería montarla, quería que Korra y ella tuvieran algo más que sexo casual, Asami amaba a Korra desde el momento en que se conocieron y sus miradas chocaron. Sus manos se volvieron puños sobre las sábanas al imaginarse a Korra despierta y tocándola, un ligero gemido la hizo volver a la realidad, se estaba dejando llevar, carraspeó y apagó la luz; utilizando su ágil mente se dio cuenta que había un interruptor de más.

 _-Si la cama comienza a vibrar lo tomaré como una señal y la violaré en este momento-_

Mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo lo apretó cerrando los ojos esperando sentir algún movimiento fuera de lo común...no pasó nada. Lentamente los abrió y se percató que el techo era iluminado finamente por luces amarillas; un imperceptible movimiento debajo de ella la hizo reaccionar.

Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y volvió a su lugar.

Tres horas después, el trío se encontraba frente al gimnasio al igual que muchos otros competidores.

-¿Listas chicas?-

Ambas se voltearon a ver, Korra apretó la maleta que contenía su equipo, esos ojos verdes la ponían más nerviosa que cualquier batalla.

-Por supuesto-

Eran el dúo dinámico perfecto; siempre que Korra peleaba se escuchaban los gritos de apoyo de su compañera desde fuera de la jaula, siempre que Asami caía sobre la lona y comenzaba el conteo, Korra se levantaba de su lugar hasta llegar a la reja de protección para recordarle a la pelinegra que no estaba permitido perder.

Habían pasado toda la tarde entre combates, Bolin les había servido como entrenador improvisado y enfermero ocasional, no tenían heridas graves además de unos moretones y labios partidos.

Korra sonreía por sobre su ojo hinchado al ver como la ojiverde se levantaba para ganar la que sería su última pelea.

Al final del día ambas salían victoriosas de sus respectivas categorías, la más golpeada siempre era la castaña que estaba orgullosa de cada una de sus heridas de batalla.

-Si fueras un poco más paciente no tendrías tantos golpes-

-Cada quien tiene su estilo Asami, el mío es ir a la batalla rápido y directamente-

-Querrás decir, sin sentido- además de un labio partido y varios moretones, Asami no había recibido grandes lesiones; erguidas y orgullosas se posaban sobre la tarima para recibir sus premios, fueron fotografiadas y aplaudidas por todos los presentes.

-Buena pelea- una de las competidoras se había acercado a ella mientras guardaba sus cosas, Asami las miró sin decir nada- Soy-

-Opal, eres de una categoría menor que la mía ¿cierto?- la aludida se sonrojó, era muy extraño que alguien recordara los nombres de los competidores que no llegaron a los primeros puestos-Buena pelea, si no te hubieras distraído le hubieras ganado a la chica de tatuajes en el cuerpo-

La chica de ojos olivo se acomodó el pelo mordiéndose el labio.

-Valió la pena- sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de Korra que tan sólo rió rascando su nuca.

 _-...¿está coqueteando con Korra?-_ Celos, oh, los celos- _No son celos_ \- bufó molesta guardando con odio su equipo.

-Me preguntaba si te quedarás más tiempo, algunos de los competidores se quedarán a celebrar -

-¿Celebrar? ¿Qué ganaste?- la voz resentida de Asami provocó un incómodo silencia entre las tres.

Korra giró su cabeza confundida, jamás había escuchado ese tono en su compañera de batalla.

-Yo...eh...-La morena balbuceaba mirando a la más joven sin saber exactamente cómo relajar la situación-Lo siento, debemos irnos mañana temprano-

La sonrisa de Opal desapareció provocando que la ojiazul se sintiera mal al instante.

-Pero- continuó tomando a la chica por los hombros- Podemos intercambiar número y si gustas-

-¡Claro!- en un segundo había sacado su celular y agradecido a la castaña por ser tan amable, la abrazó y corrió hacia sus que la esperaban ansiosas.

Korra rió rascándose la nuca, para cuando volteó para buscar a la pelinegra ella ya no estaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo cargando sus cosas para alcanzar a detener la puerta del elevador antes de que cerrase.

-¿Asami?-

-Mmmh-

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-

-Claro- respondió cortante

Korra frunció los labios sin dejar de verla, la mirada verde de Asami estaba penetrando la puerta de cristal.

-¿Y Bolin?-

-Fue a cenar con unos conocidos, nos verá mañana temprano en el lobby-

Silencio

El sonido del elevador les indicaba que habían llegado a su piso, Asami salió rápidamente para abrir la puerta y entrar sin esperar a Korra.

-Tomaré un baño- anunció cogiendo una toalla y sus accesorios.

-Está bien...veré la televisión para- la pelinegra había entrado a la enorme regadera ignorándola completamente-Bien-

Todas las luces de la habitación estaban prendidas, Korra se sentó en la enorme cama y suspiró al escuchar el sonido del agua de la regadera, sin levantar la cabeza su mirada se posó en su reflejo.

No había señal del cuerpo de Asami.

Rendida se quitó sus vendas, guardó su equipo, prendió la televisión y apagó la luz; curiosa, había prendido la luz amarilla que adornaba los rincones del techo.

 _-¿Qué demonios?-_

 _-Ya era hora-_ Pensó la ojiverde- _Ahora verá lo que se pierde-_

Sonriendo y fingiendo buscar su botella de shampoo, Asami había prendido la luz de la regadera, aquella luz que iluminaba el techo de manera perfecta para que su reflejo se viera del otro lado.

 _-¿Y esa luz de-_ La boca de Korra se abrió por completo.

El suave, torneado y desnudo cuerpo de su compañera se veía a través del cristal y a juzgar por los movimientos tranquilos y totalmente ajenos a su alrededor, Asami no se había dado cuenta.

 _-¿Fue mi culpa?¿Yo pre-prendí esa luz?¡¿No se ha dado cuenta?!-_

Korra se mordió los labios.

 _-Asami es tan hermosa, sabía que sus pechos eran perfectos pero...joder...su cabello mojado-_

Fuera de la regadera el ambiente había comenzado a calentarse y la ingeniera estaba completamente al tanto de ello.

 _-Bien, movimientos lentos, como si de un comercial se tratara-_

-Asami...-Suspiró su espectadora.

La televisión había dejado de tener sonido, Korra estaba totalmente en dirección al show privado que le era brindado, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas estaban tan juntas que podía sentir un ligero calambre.

Las gotas parecían recorrer aquel cuerpo níveo en cámara lenta, Asami movía sus manos de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, tocaba sus caderas con calma, sus piernas y brazos, con algunos moretones, eran enjabonados.

Su pelo.

 _-Dioses ese cabello-_

Caía en una cascada negra sobre su piel, tapando su espalda o pechos mientras que sus manos no dejaban de esparcir el shampoo creando espuma.

Los pezones de ambas chicas estaban endurecidos por diferentes razones, Korra sentía su garganta seca mientras disfrutaba bajo la luz blanca aquello que había estado soñando desde hace tiempo.

Las manos de Asami habían terminado con su pelo y ahora se dedicaban a pasar el jabón por toda su anatomía, su cuello, largo y perfecto, sus pechos y alrededor de ellos.

 _-Sí...así...-_ las manos de Korra estaban igual de activas, la derecha estaba justo sobre su pecho derecho y la izquierda rozando sus muslos, esperando el momento.

 _-Qué bueno que me cambie a algo más cómodo-_ Un imperceptible sonido de satisfacción sonó en su cabeza al ver que Asami había llegado a su vientre, no estaba tan marcado como el suyo pero no dejaba de ser deseable.

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron por un momento y Korra detuvo sus movimientos creyéndose descubierta.

 _-No puede verme...es imposible...¿verdad?-_ Ninguna de las dos se movió por unos segundos.

 _-No puedo verla...pero sé que ella a mi sí...quizá deba...torturarla un poco más-_

Sonriendo, se sentó en la barda dentro del baño subiendo su pierna izquierda y abriendo la derecha lo más que puedo.

 _-NO...PUEDO...CREERLO-_ Ante los ojos de Korra, Asami estaba total y completamente expuesta-¿ _Así es como se baña siempre?...joder-_

Asami mantenía su mirada en el reflejo _-Las luces no me dejan verla pero ella a mi sí y espero que clara y detalladamente-_ Sus manos paseaban el jabón por dentro y fuera de sus muslos abiertos, mordía su labio y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Korra tenía una bella vista ante ella, podía ver cada uno de los pliegues del sexo de Asami, su mano izquierda se metió dentro de sus pantalones de dormir y la derecha había entrado por debajo de su camisa de tirantes.

Su ropa interior estaba completamente mojada.

 _-Dejemos que disfrute un poco más y...-_ la pelinegra fingía buscar algo en el suelo con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda tocaba ligeramente sus labios, sabía que aquellos zafiros estarían puestos en aquel movimiento entre sus piernas así que sin pensarlo más, apagó la luz.

-¿¡Qué!?-El grito de Korra había resonado por toda la habitación, la ingeniera ahogó su risa sobre su mano.

-¿Ocurre algo Korra?-

-Agh...-carraspeó para que su voz no sonara tan grave por la excitación- No, para nada, solo...se terminó la película en la mejor parte-

-Que mal- _Pequeña sucia-_ Ahora salgo-

La respuesta hizo que la morena regresara a la realidad en un instante.

 _-¿Qué demonios Korra? te estabas tocando viendo a tu amiga bañarse...¡Te estabas tocando!-_ Sacó sus manos de debajo su ropa pero antes de que pudiera despabilarse, Asami ya había salido del baño.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste?-

Su garganta se secó, Asami sabía, su mirada se había oscurecido, sus labios formaban aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que hacía siempre que conseguía lo que quería; había atrapado a Korra en aquella posición frente a la regadera, la joven Avatar no tenía salida alguna...y no es como si la buscara, tenía a Asami justo ahí, desnuda.

-Desde hace tiempo- susurró.

En segundos se encontraba besando a la pelinegra, ahí de pie sintiendo su cabello húmedo y su cuerpo aún mojado. Sus brazos la tomaron del cuello acariciando su rostro, ambas ahogaron un gemido que aumentó sus deseos. Korra podía sentir las manos de Asami tocándola de la misma manera que había visto antes con su cuerpo, sintió sus habilidosos dedos recorrer su abdomen y su labio inferior ser mordido.

-Asami-

-Korra-

Hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo, la luz dorada las envolvía invitándolas a realizar aquello que tanto ansiaban.

-Cama- ordenó la ojiverde aventando a Korra y colocándose sobre ella, atacó su cuello mordiendo y besando, los gemidos de Korra eran el perfecto incentivo, le encantaba la manera en la que aquellas fuertes manos la tomaban del pelo acercándola más a ella; mordió su pulso dispuesta a dejar marca- Mía-

La voz posesiva de Asami prendió más a Korra que asintió agitada, se volvieron a besar, las manos de Korra habían pasado directamente a sus pechos que amasaba y cubría perfectamente, Asami respiró sobre su boca abrazando su cabeza, la pelvis de ambas se juntaba y rozaba.

-Mucha ropa- Korra sonrió

-Quítamela- respondió

Asami levantó su característica ceja. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Algo que Korra siempre olvidaba era que Asami era fuerte. Muy fuerte.

La mencionada se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella sin dejar de sonreírle, llevó sus manos a los pechos de Korra para disfrutar de ellos, su pobre víctima no se esperaba eso, su rostro se contrajo y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias que nunca nadie le habían dado. Sus pezones fueron pellizcados, abrió la boca buscando aire pero antes de que pudiera hablar para pedir más, las manos de Asami habían tomado su playera de tirantes y tirado de ella tan fuerte y rápido que la había partido en dos.

-Asami ¡¿qué carajo?!-

-Sssshhh- y la besó nuevamente, mordiendo sus labios, jugando con su lengua, y arañando su cuello- Ven-

Paseó su cuerpo por encima de su amiga lenta y seductoramente hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama, se sentó abriendo sus piernas esperando que Korra entendiera la indirecta.

La castaña se sentó sobre sus rodillas como un pequeño cachorro abandonado.

Un cachorro con un cuerpo fuerte y marcado con tan solo unos pantalones azules.

Korra sonrió y se relamió los labios, había visto suficiente en internet como para saber qué era lo que aquella diosa griega deseaba.

Gateó hasta llegar a la altura de las largas piernas de Asami, besó hasta llegar a sus muslos, pudo sentir aquel aroma particular venir de su sexo, sus sentidos se agudizaron ante tal regalo.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, una de las manos de Asami le acarició su cabello corto, la miraba con tanto amor y devoción que el corazón de Korra se encogía de gozo. Pudo sentir como la empujaban hacia aquel lugar lentamente.

 _-Le encanta torturarse a sí misma-_ sintió sus labios rozar aquella parte tan íntima y su boca se secó de emoción.

-Ahora- comandó -Lame-

Korra lamió, sintiendo los jugos en sus labios, paseando su lengua por todos los pliegues que encontraba, de abajo hacia arriba; entro en ella tan profundo como pudo haciendo uso de solo su boca, porque sus manos estaban ocupadas paseándose por los muslos y trasero de su...¿novia?.

El ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Asami cuando tocó su clítoris la regreso a la realidad, sus labios y lengua lo saboreaban ansiosamente como si de un dulce se tratase, Asami gimió apretando sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza tirando de ella para sentirla más profundo.

Korra sintió su ego crecer, para ser su primera vez no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, con renovada energía penetró con fuerza a Asami, podía sentir sus músculos internos convulsionar al rededor de su lengua, acariciaba sus paredes internas más y más rápido.

Los gemidos de Asami aumentaban a cada momento, Korra había descubierto qué movimientos la hacían temblar y cuales morder sus labios, se aventuró nuevamente a jugar con su clítoris envolviéndolo con sus labios y lengua.

Asami dejó escapar un ligero lloriqueo y Korra se concentró más en su tarea, hasta que abruptamente un par de manos empujaban para caer de espaldas en la cama, abrió su boca para reclamar hasta que sintió como Asami la besaba...no, la devoraba totalmente.

Un beso profundo y salvaje que no duró mucho, Asami liberó su boca y se colocó encima de ella, sus muslos estaban de nuevo alrededor de su cabeza, sin darle tiempo de respirar. Pudo haber reclamado pero se encontraba ya cubierta por el sexo de su amiga.

-Quieta- ordenó Asami tratando de controlar su respiración- No he terminado contigo-

De alguna manera todo esto excitaba a Korra; pudo sentir como las caderas de Asami se movían sobre su boca mientras intentaba sacar su lengua y moverla al ritmo que la ingeniera imponía. Los gemidos de Asami hacían eco en la habitación, la morena podía sentir su boca llena de los fluidos de de la chica mientras ella no dejaba de moverse.

La pelinegra se mecía cada vez más fuerte sobre su boca, Korra hacia lo posible para mantener el ritmo; sacó su lengua hasta alcanzar el clítoris de Asami que lloró y gimió que no se detuviera.

La joven avatar apenas podía respirar, pudo sentir las manos de Asami alcanzar su cabeza y tomarla por la parte posterior para mantenerla en su lugar. Comenzó a mecerse cada vez más fuerte golpeando sus caderas contra ella más rápido tratando de alcanzar el clímax con su boca.

De repente, Asami detuvo sus estocadas y apretó sus muslos alrededor de la cabeza castaña, tan fuerte que Korra sentía cierto dolor pero que no la hizo detenerse. Succionó y saboreó el clítoris de Asami hasta hacerla gritar y sentir en su rostro el orgasmo de su compañera.

Asami finalmente se dejó caer a un lado de ella, tratando de controlar su respiración, sus piernas temblaban y no tenía fuerzas siquiera de abrir los ojos.

-Dioses Korra...yo...lo siento...me dejé llevar y-

-¡¿Bromeas?!- la abrazó enterrando su cabeza en su cuello, parecía una niña pequeña en navidad, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación- Eso fue tan sexy Asami...tu eres muy sexy, puedo ser tu juguete sexual cuando quieras-

-Korra- rió alejándola de ella y acariciando su rostro- No eres mi juguete sexual...es decir, podemos tener todo el sexo que quieras...pero...me gustaría llamarte MI NOVIA primero, ¿qué dices?-

Korra parecía pez fuera del agua, eso era justo lo que esperaba, se besaron profundamente deshaciéndose de sus ropas.

-Digo que deberíamos probar aquel sillón-

Una muy sonrojada Asami se abrazó a ella para susurrarle.

-Te lo haré tan duro, que olvidarás quién eres-

-Asami...soy tuya-


End file.
